


Truth or Dare

by marimoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Ok, then. Hawke, truth or dare?” Isabela asks, settling her head against her tented hands, eyeing him carefully.Anders knows that where the others would take dare just to avoid having to tell the truth, Hawke isn’t as easy to read. It’s a good pick. Also puts him on the spot for driving them all to the point of the game in the first place.“Dare. I’m no coward,” Hawke laughs, tipping his mug back for a sip before raising an eyebrow at her. “Only thing is, are you? Don’t dare me to tell the truth. That’s not fun, now is it?”Isabela snorts. “Anders would do that, not me.”
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke, Male Hawke & Isabela (Dragon Age), Male Hawke & Varric Tethras
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Truth or Dare

Things would be easier if Anders was drunk. Here, surrounded by so many others that were and got to be as Isabela once again tries to throw darts with her eyes closed. They’re running out of games to play to distract themselves from the fact that Hawke isn’t back yet. A job that he swore was small and he could handle alone—that he left for a day ago. 

“You’re going to drive a hole through the floor with your foot, Blondie,” Varric chides, pulling his mug to his lips. 

“And you’re going to burn a hole through your stomach with that alcohol, Varric,” Anders mutters back, leaning back in his chair to stop his leg from twitching, only to transfer the energy to rocking on the back legs. 

“Ooh,” Isabela purrs, resting her elbows onto the table with a wink, “our healer has a bite to him tonight. Sure I can’t interest you in a different game? It has ropes.” 

“No.” 

“Come on, Anders. He’s fine. Hawke knows how to handle himself,” she sighs, sinking down to sit at the table. “How about we play something else to get your mind off of it. Truth or dare? You could see Varric do something really stupid.” 

“How do you know that I would pick dare?” Varric asked, narrowing his eyes and tsks when she purses her lips. “Alright, I guess you’re right.” 

Anders weighs the thought in his head for a moment. It’s better than just sitting here waiting for Hawke to show up or be dead. Easier to deal with when he’s sober and they aren’t. Could lead to some helpful information or at the least he could get a laugh out of it. Freeing the butterflies wound tight in his stomach, he nods. 

“Alright,” Anders sighs, “Who goes first?” 

“Bela.” 

A mug slams against the table’s edge with a familiar laugh and Anders looks up to find Hawke. He’s unharmed, beaming as always, and settles at the table as if it were any other night. Anders’ mouth opens with too many questions to be spoken, so he simply shuts it in favor of a gentle smile. 

“Ok, then. Hawke, truth or dare?” Isabela asks, settling her head against her tented hands, eyeing him carefully. 

Anders knows that where the others would take dare just to avoid having to tell the truth, Hawke isn’t as easy to read. It’s a good pick. Also puts him on the spot for driving them all to the point of the game in the first place. 

“Dare. I’m no coward,” Hawke laughs, tipping his mug back for a sip before raising an eyebrow at her. “Only thing is, are you? Don’t dare me to tell the truth. That’s not fun, now is it?” 

Isabela snorts. “Anders would do that, not me.” 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Anders argues, rubbing his forehead as he tries not to focus on the foam lingering on Hawke’s bottom lip. “Go on, Bela. What does he have to do?” 

She hums, grin pulling into a cheshirelike smirk on her lips. Drawing a painted finger against her mouth, she points at him. “I dare you to kiss the person you find most attractive.” 

Hawke smiles, a subtle twitch on his lips. “At this table or in this bar?” 

“This table is in the bar, so why not. In the bar, go on,” Isabela says, waving her hand in the air between them. Crossing her legs, she tilts her head with a wink. “I don’t think you’ll have to walk very far, though.” 

Anders’ stomach stirs at the thought, burying back the green that tries to cloud his vision, tucking it along with the rest of his thoughts. He and Hawke are just friends, regardless of how much the other man flirts with him. It’s just who he is, isn’t it? Flirty, sarcastic, uncharacteristically kind. 

“You’re right,” Hawke hums, leaning up out of his chair, “I don’t.” 

Across the corner of the table, he reaches, pulling on Anders’ chin until his lips meet his own. They’re warm, sweet with beer and a laugh, and Anders breathes it in. His own rest open in surprise for a moment before kissing back, and when he does he feels like he might just catch fire. This is what he’s wanted for months and he’s getting it over a game in a bar. 

The Maker is cruel in his touch. 

“Well, well,” Isabela tuts, settling her foot back to the floor, “I have to say that wasn’t my guess.” 

“If you had eyes it would’ve been,” Varric mutters around the rim of his glass. 

Hawke pulls back from the kiss, sitting back into his chair with a softer grin. “Alright, my turn now, right?” 

Blinking, Anders smacks his lips gently, trying to savor the taste. Neck red with embarrassment and excitement, he wills a hand against his skin, pooling a soft chill against it to soothe. Beneath his touch his heart starts to slow a touch, only for it to speed back up when Hawke speaks again. 

“Anders, truth or dare?” 

Anders looks to the others, knowing what he wants to pick. Truth is easier in a group like this, but the expectation remains that this game should just be called ‘Dare’. Swallowing, he threads his hands together atop the table, struggling to catch Hawke’s eye. 

“Truth.” 

“Alright,” Hawke hums, tilting his head to zero in on the mage, turning his insides to liquid at once, “did you enjoy that kiss?” 

“That’s not how this game works. You know that right?” Varric laughs, “Maker, there are easier ways to get what you want. I thought I was writing romance too complicated, yet here you all are proving me wrong.” 

“ _Shush_ ,” Isabela hisses, “Go on, Anders.” 

Anders laughs, awkward and shallow in his lungs, trying to keep Hawke’s gaze the best he can. Swallowing, he nods before speaking. “Yeah, I did. A lot.” 

“Good,” Hawke beams, leaning forward to press his lips against his hands, “good. Do you want to know what your dare would’ve been?” 

“Sure,” Anders breathes, trying not to smack his quickly drying lips. “I’m guessing something to do with an electricity trick you want to know about?” 

Shaking his head, Hawke laughs. “No, no. Though I’m going to remember that for next time.” He leans in further, dropping his voice to a whisper as if being heard would scare Anders away. Eyes softening, he sighs. “I was going to dare you to kiss me again.” 

“You don’t need a dare for that,” Anders murmurs back. 

Hawke grins, squeezing his eyes shut before pulling back. “That’s two truths, now. I don’t think that’s how the game works, Anders. You should know better than to break the rules.” 

“Yeah,” Anders sighs, curving his lips into a pained smile. “I should.” 


End file.
